02/21/2008 - Home Is Where The Heart Is
HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS By Pete Peterson Thursday, February 21, 2008 — Your home and your community are among some of the most important things in your life. Like anything you hold dear to you, you'll want to make sure you're taking care of both. Once you've been living in Millsberry for a while, you may find yourself wanting to completely revamp your home. There are many ways you can do this. You can make a few minor changes that give your home a new appearance, or go all out. Regardless what your goal is, you'll be able to find everything you need at Peterson's Construction and Hardware Emporium. Starting small, you can look at things like the trimming on your windows and doors. These seemingly small accents can bring life and character to your house. You can always mix it up if you want a more wild and unrefined look, or you can try to do some matching and coordination between your designs to give your decor more unity. Or if you want a less subtle, and more visible, change, you could always just completely switch your doors and windows. Sometimes the most drastic measures can bring the most rewarding results. Along with your windows and doors, you will also want to think about whether painting or completely changing your walls is the right decision for you. Giving a new exterior look to the walls of your home is a good place to start if you want to create a new feel. Never underestimate how much great landscaping can bring to your home. A well put together garden can really bring life to the outdoor element of your house. You can use stepping-stones to guide a path to, or through, your garden area depending on where you want to direct guests. A garden can also be a good place to read or just get some quiet meditation time. At this point, you'll probably be in awe of the new progress you've made to your humble abode. It's now time to take your efforts out past your mailbox, because what good is an amazing home, if the community you live in isn't being taken care of? One way to do this is by putting in some time making sure public places are clean and litter free. The Peabody Park Clean-Up is always a fun and easy way to positively impact your community. Another thing you can do is donate the things you're no longer using in the Community Center, which is a great community resource, and run solely by donations from the citizens of Millsberry. Once your home and community are happy, all is sure to follow. ---- NEW HOME IMPROVEMENT ITEMS Thursday, February 21, 2008 — Now that Pete Peterson has shared his home improvement wisdom, there are some brand new items available to help get you started. Everything you need is down at Peterson's Construction and Hardware Emporium. From new doors, windows, and wall exteriors, you have all the resources you need to give your home a fresh new design. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:February 2008 Gazettes